Garrin's Campaign
Garrin's Campaign (2008-2009) was a conflict between the newly-formed Alliance of Great Races and Zanous Garrin's faction of the Lucian Alliance. It was largely a ploy to weaken the Alliance in the final months of preparation before the Der'kal launched their invasion of the Milky Way Galaxy. History Beginnings (2008) Following the end of the Ori Crusade, the Nox called together the major races of the galaxy at Heliopolis to discuss the possibility of founding a new Alliance of Great Races, much like the one established by the Ancients millions of years before. Representatives from each species, including the now-famous SG-1, attended the summit, but the proceedings were interrupted quite unexpectedly by the arrival of a heavily-modified al'kesh which entered into an immediate attack on the Citadel. Almost as soon as it began, though, the bomber abandoned its assault and instead landed a fusion bomb on the plains adjacent to the complex itself. Zanous Garrin, a minor figure in the Lucian Alliance, revealed himself to be behind the event, proclaiming that this day would mark the end of the fragile new organization the various races were trying to build. He departed at once, evading the feeble attempts made by SG-1 to detain him, and would have obliterated Heliopolis then and there had a Free Jaffa ha'tak not sacrificed itself to carry the bomb into deep space, where it could explode far out of range of the planet. This, though it would not be recognized until some time later, marked the formal opening of hostilities between the two sides, an exchange which would culminate nearly a year later, but not before several more heated confrontations nearly crippled the Alliance before it had a chance to get off the ground. Further confrontations Using his contacts within the smuggling underworld of the galaxy, Garrin had a wide array of professional criminals, spies, and saboteurs to rely upon as he clawed his way from obscurity to infamy practically overnight. And with as his influence rose, so too did his reach; he siphoned away nearly half of the Lucian Alliance's ships and men, creating his own elite fighting force with which he could wage his war of terror. Add to that his mysterious acclamation of enhanced weapons and shielding from an unknown source, and he was even a match (sometimes more) for the other races, besting them time and again despite their sending their very best people to fight him off. Over the next several months, Garrin systematically crushed the "Great Races" at every opportunity, managing to escape his pursuers time and again, takeover the shipbuilding world of Cindari, find and take control of a derelict Furling warship, and even assassinate the head of the legitimate Lucian Alliance. His unbroken string of successes, unbroken by the best minds the galaxy had to offer, made it seem as though he was simply unbeatable, and it appeared as though he had finally managed to outsmart the generation that had toppled all other foes the universe had to throw at them. End of the Campaign (2009) But finally, a break came just days before the eve of the year 2009; upon receiving new intelligence on Garrin's movements, the Tok'ra contacted the ISGC with information that a massive fleet of warships had been detected out on the edge of the galaxy in a star system known to be under his control; the Alliance was preparing a strike force to take him out once and for all, and they urgently requested the ISGC's assistance in the coming battle. Knowing that this was a chance to end their headache for good, Earth quickly mobilized two of its own vessels, and sent them, along with SG-1, to join their allies on the galactic rim. As soon as they arrived at P9X-335, they engaged Garrin's forces, which, has the Tok'ra had warned, had swelled to incredible numbers. A long and destructive battle ensued, leading to heavy losses on both sides, but the Alliance eventually triumphed. In the process, however, SG-1 was treated to a revelation on the planet itself, as Garrin, cornered and mortally wounded by Daniel Jackson, revealed himself to be an android, constructed by a race of beings he called the Der'kall, beings who would see to it that the galaxy was completely and utterly devastated in his wake. Minutes later, another fleet arrived in orbit from beyond the Milky Way, announcing the arrival of the aliens the Garrin android had promised would come. The Der'kal Invasion had begun. Aftermath Garrin-related conflicts *Attack on Heliopolis *Battle of Nuibia *Battle of P9X-335 * Category:Wars